


Lock Screen

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: If Noctis wanted a picture of Ignis, he could simply have asked.





	Lock Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way too in love with FFXV, and these two in particular. They just... Love each other so much...  
> I had to write my fave boys being happy and cuddly because they deserve it. I hope you enjoy my silly fic! :)

Ignis finished washing the dishes from dinner, looking at the clock in the kitchen’s wall. It was late, probably too late to go back home. He sighed, a little tired: at that rate, he would end up moving to Noctis’ apartment — he already spent most of his free time there, anyway.

He went to the couch, sitting there, feeling his body thank him for finally resting a bit. Just a few minutes later, Noctis entered the living room, his hair still wet from the bath. Without saying anything, he sat beside Ignis, eyes on his phone, and from the slightly amused smile on his face, Ignis imagined he was talking to Prompto.

“Don’t you two stay late playing games, understood?” said Ignis.

“I know, I know…”

Saying that, Noctis placed his phone beside him on the couch, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder.

“Sleepy…” he complained.

“You should go to bed, then.”

“Don’t wanna…”

Ignis smiled. He was more than used to Noctis acting spoiled with him, but it was still an amusing sight. One of his _privileges_ as royal advisor and boyfriend, he thought.

“Alright,” he said, “just don’t expect me to carry you to the bedroom if you fall asleep.”

Noctis groaned in protest, then arranged himself better on the couch, placing his legs over Ignis’ lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“While we’re at it, you better not spend the whole night working,” he answered, in a slightly defying tone. “If I catch you doing it again, I’ll kick you out of my house.”

“You talk as if you’d be able to leave your bed before noon.”

“Don’t underestimate me.”

“I would say my expectations are quite high as they are.”

Noctis bit his neck with enough strength to make it sting a little, but not to leave a mark. A soft laugh escaped from Ignis’ lips, and he caressed his boyfriend’s hair.

The low sound of a buzz indicated that Noctis had received a new message. The prince took his phone, and Ignis looked at it by instinct, not really meaning to pry. But the picture he saw there caught his attention: casual clothes, hair disheveled from sleep, distracted — probably making breakfast for the two of them.

“Am I your lock screen?” he asked.

Noctis jumped, immediately hiding his phone’s screen against his chest. He looked at Ignis, eyes widened and mouth slightly open, a thousand excuses clearly passing through his mind before he finally gave up with a brief sigh.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he said.

His reaction surprised Ignis more than the picture itself. It was unusual for Noctis to look embarrassed, especially over something so trivial — they were dating for almost two years now, after all.

“Well, I am flattered,” he said. “But you didn’t need to be so secretive about such thing. I wouldn’t mind taking a picture for you. Unless…” his lips curved into a smile as he realized something. “You were too shy to ask me.”

“Ugh, stop…” Noctis groaned, looking away, confirming his suspicion. “Just forget about it.”

Ignis laughed to himself. Noctis could be difficult sometimes, but it was also part of what made him so cute. Ignis reached for his own pocket, taking his phone.

“Noct,” he called.

“Hm?”

“Face this way,”

“Why…?”

As soon as Noctis looked at him, Ignis took a picture of his confused, slightly flushed face.

“Not a smile, but still charming,” he said, looking at the screen. “I’ll make sure to cherish this.”

Noctis twisted his lips in a sulky expression.

“Is this your idea of revenge?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t call it revenge,” said Ignis in a calm tone. “It’s more like a treat.”

“If you say so…”

Noctis leaned against him again, spending a few seconds in silence.

“Hey, Specs…”

Ignis looked at him.

“Now that you saw it,” he proceeded, then stopped talking, simply holding his phone in front of them. What he wanted was pretty obvious.

Ignis smiled, then kissed Noctis on the side of his head, making him chuckle as he took that picture. The result was as expected: both looked happy, in a comfortable intimacy. Deeply in love.

“It looks quite nice,” said Ignis.

“Of course it does,” answered Noctis, giving his partner a quick kiss on the chin before turning his eyes to the phone again. “I’ll send it to you.”

“So we can have matching lock screens?”

“Yep.”

As he said, soon Ignis received a new message. He looked at that image again, finding it endearing how Noctis — who usually looked bored or annoyed in most pictures he took — had a bright, wide smile on his face.

“If you wanted a picture of us,” he said, “you could simply have asked from the beginning, you know?”

“Nah,” answered Noctis with a yawn, “too much trouble.”

“You have this bad habit of over-complicating things…”

“Guess I do…”

Ignis felt a light kiss on his neck, the same place where Noctis was bitting just a few minutes before. _Oh, the duality of the prince of Lucis_ _…_

“But you always figure me out, anyway,” he completed in a low voice.

“By now, it would be surprising if I didn’t.”

“It’s your own fault for spoiling me like this…”

“You really shouldn’t blame others for your bad behavior.”

The answer never came, making Ignis look at his boyfriend.

“Noct?”

Of course, he was already asleep.

“Noct,” Ignis called him, giving his cheek a light pinch. “I said I wouldn’t carry you this time.”

A low groan was the only response he received. Ignis let out a small sigh, not surprised by how things turned out.

“ _Speaking of revenge…”_

He took his phone again, quickly taking a picture of Noctis’ sleeping face. He looked at it, satisfied with how adorable that spoiled prince looked, all warm and comfortable in his arms.

“ _Well, I’ll keep this one to myself.”_

Giving Noctis one last kiss on his temple, Ignis lifted him by the thighs, carrying him against his hip, like a small child. And, with careful steps not to wake him — an unnecessary precaution, he knew — carried his boyfriend to the bedroom, as he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
